Diario-1
by Zukamori
Summary: Keterburg. Luke no sabe cuándo fue la primera vez pero no es que le disgustase. Dentro de sus pensamientos tal vez esté la respuesta. AschxLuke- ShounenAi


Este fic lo escribí hace mucho (hace como un año, en realidad era un borrador) y hoy decidí editarlo y subirlo.

Quizá no sea de lo más maravilloso... pero me gusta el contexto, espero les guste también. Está inspirado en una de las escenas que aparece en el videojuego (¿O era en el anime?)...creo que aparece en ambas entregas.

Gracias~

* * *

 **Sobre la nieve.**

M. Zukamori L.

No tengo idea de cómo comenzó, pero tampoco me molestaba.

Aquella noche, los chicos decidieron que sería bueno hospedarnos en Keterburg, en el hotel central que tanto nos había recomendado Nefry, la hermana de Jade, justo después de hablar con ella. Hacía mucho frío, grandes cantidades de nieve cubrían el suelo y varios copos más hacían acto de presencia en el vacío del ambiente; era un bonito paisaje después de todo… lo malo es que no ayudaba realmente a mejorar mi estado de ánimo. Me sentía solo y agobiado… un tanto más que las noches anteriores. Guy me había preguntado si todo estaba en orden, me limité a sonreír con suavidad y asentí. Ya no quería ser una carga, si tan sólo pudiera hacer un poco más…

¿Quién podía entenderme? La impresión de ser una "Réplica" continuaba latente en mí, para nada lo había asimilado por completo. A veces volvía a sentir que no tenía sentido seguir con vida y que Asch tenía razones de sobra para odiarme, después de todo yo nunca debí de existir… vine a desplazar a otra persona, arrebatándole todo lo que tenía y suplantando su verdadero lugar. ¿Por qué Van-sensei hacía las cosas de esta manera tan drástica? No lo entiendo aún, aunque en realidad poca importancia tenía. A nadie le importa lo que piense o sienta un pedazo de basura como yo. De estar en el lugar de Asch, yo sentiría lo mismo, por eso no lo culpo. Creo que comparto ese sentimiento de odio hacia mí; y sin embargo me sigo sintiendo egoísta también. Tear no se lo ha pasado de lo mejor últimamente, ahora está enfrentando a su único familiar directo…al hermano que tanto cuidó de ella cuando era pequeña. ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando cuando quiero que alguien me entienda a mí?

Un dolor de cabeza me sacó de mis cavilaciones y una leve sonrisa iluminó mi rostro de manera inconsciente: debía de tratarse de Asch.

No me sorprendió sentir algo de felicidad en mi interior al imaginar que podía verlo esa noche. Después de todo Asch nos ha ayudado bastante y siempre me ha socorrido en los aprietos a los cuales me veo involucrado. Me ilusionaba que estuviera bien y me sentiría realizado si lograba convencerlo de venir con nosotros, así que salí del hotel tan pronto como pude.

Para mi sorpresa y soledad, no me había equivocado. Él se encontraba de espaldas dando unas cuántas órdenes a los pocos soldados que lo acompañaban. Me quedé quieto y lo observé. Realmente era él.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres, estúpida Réplica? –dijo y se giró a verme. Yo sólo pude mantener mi leve sonrisa. Me había acostumbrado a que me llamara de esa manera, no podía esperar más… aunque quisiera.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me llamaste?-respondí tan pronto como pude.

― No es algo que sea de tu importancia, basura. Déjame en paz, ¿Para qué querría yo llamar a un inútil como tú? –Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Estaba dispuesto a irse.

―Asch…-llamé quedamente, sus palabras de alguna u otra forma siempre terminaban hiriéndome más que mis propios pensamientos. Sacudí la cabeza y simplemente agregué con un suspiro melancólico― Gracias…-Asch pausó los primeros pasos y se giró sobre su eje para mirarme, irritado.

― ¿Gracias? ¿Con qué clase de absurda estupidez vas a salir ahora? Yo no he hecho nada por ti y no lo haría jamás.

―…Gracias… por todo lo que nos has ayudado-intervine antes de ser completamente silenciado, con un ligero nudo en la garganta― Sé lo mucho que me odias y aun así… Siempre estás ahí cuando lo necesitamos, me has dado la oportunidad de seguir en este camino… Me has enseñado a ser fuerte y valerme por mis propios méritos… Gracias por preocuparte por mí…

Y antes de que pudiera agregar más, él me tomó por la solapa de mi ropa cerrando distancia entre nuestros rostros.

Si antes me miraba con irritación, ahora estaba furioso.

―No confundas las cosas, imbécil-gruñó-yo no te he dado la oportunidad de nada, simplemente te he estado utilizando para mis propios propósitos-me soltó bruscamente y se giró de nuevo para retomar su camino― Y como vuelvas a decir sandeces como ésa, juro que ésta vez sí te mato. Réplica.

― ¡Entonces ven con nosotros!-Me apresuré a alcanzarlo― Tenemos el mismo propósito que es el de detener a Van-sensei… ¡Hagámoslo juntos!-Al mirar que me ignoraba, lo jalé del brazo sin medir realmente mi fuerza. Entonces escuché un quejido de dolor ahogado, al instante siguiente Asch estaba de rodillas tomándose de un costado.

―Yo no necesito de ninguno de ustedes –volvió a espetar con el gesto de dolor en su cara y apartó con brusquedad la mano con que le así―No me vuelvas a pedir eso, desecho.

―Pero Asch… sólo quiero ayudarte… estás sangrando… ¿Cómo…?

―…Mucho menos necesito que una basura como tú vea o se preocupe por mí, déjalo de una vez. Me interrumpió y se levantó haciéndome a un lado.

―Asch…

―Tienes que hacerlo tú… Tú tienes que ir y enfrentar a Van.

Cuando sus palabras me llegaron, en un inicio me mostré inseguro, pero algo internamente me decía que aquello era de alguna forma bueno, pues era como si me estuviera depositando un poco de confianza. Así que luego de meditarlo respondí sin titubeos―…Sí, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para detenerlo.

―Detenerlo no. MATARLO.

Escucharlo hizo que mi desolación regresara. Bajé la mirada, reflexivo. Asentí y honestamente pensé que Asch se iría después de ello. Volví a sentir que él me tomaba por la ropa y alcé la mirada un tanto sorprendido sólo para toparme con los ojos recios de él.

―Di que lo harás, Basura.

―Entiendo…lo haré, Asch…

El que nuestros rostros estuvieran tan cercanos me hizo sentir asfixia. No podía forcejear para liberarme puesto que él estaba herido, así como no podía retroceder por la columna de concreto que estaba a mis espaldas.

―Bien…-dicho lo último, sentí cómo sus labios se juntaban con los míos… por segunda vez. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con eso?

Él se apartó inmediatamente después y volvió a su andar, sin girarse en ésta ocasión.

― ¿Qué significa eso? –le grité― ¿Por qué de pronto…?

― ¡Cállate y vete a descansar de una buena vez, inútil! ¡Tienes mucho que hacer el día de mañana!

Asch desapareció entre las sombras de la noche. Yo llevé mis dedos hacia mis labios y en ese instante me di cuenta de que mis pómulos ardían un poco. No podía entenderlo… ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? Y por qué rayos yo no podía negarme a eso… ¿Tendría algo que ver con la conexión Original-Réplica que tenemos? Me cubrí la boca con la mano y solté un suspiro. Regresé a la habitación de hospedaje y me tiré en la cama, bocabajo esperando dejar de pensar…

El beso sólo me dejó más confundido, ensimismado y desolado que antes… aunque la razón había cambiado: No volvería a verlo después de mucho tiempo, eso era seguro.


End file.
